In recent years, with the proliferation of electrical home appliances with network connecting functions, systems for controlling electrical home appliances via a network have been proposed. In such a system, a user can be prompted into action in accordance with a behavior pattern of the user.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses an alarm system having a wakeup function. The alarm system is equipped with a function of maintaining and managing traffic information of various transportation means. When a user notifies a wakeup time and transportation means to be used, the alarm system extracts traffic information of the transportation means prior to the wakeup time and automatically resets the wakeup time set by the user in accordance with the traffic information.
However, in Patent Document 1, further improvements have been necessary.